Little Miss Hubbard and Her Cupboard
Little Miss Hubbard and Her Cupboard is a 1960 Walt Disney 2D Animated Motion Picture written by John Junkin and Robert Prosky and directed by Mary Beth Peil. It is based on the classic fairytale of the same name and is the 17th Full Length Animated Feature of Disney featuring one of the few Disney Official Princesses. The film features the voice-talents of Polly Bergen, Barbara Jefford, Robert Loggia, Miles O' Keefe, Annette O'Toole, Catherine Bach, Jerry Adler, Carolyn Jones, Alice Hirson, Sada Thompson, Alice Drummond and James Maxwell. Plot A nasty tyrannical queen loses her fortune and kingdom along with her three twin daughters and is forced to live in an old cottage where they un-provided for, the nasty four former royalties never learnt to cook and instead had their servants provide their food and now they are almost completely starved of food. The queen however learns that a neighbouring kingdom (of whom she despised) has produced a princess daughter. The queen eventually swoops in on the girl when she is six years of age and steals her from her kingdom. In the woods while forcing the princess by hand to follow her she administers a memory potion to her which rids her of all her memories. The queen then makes the princess grow up with her and her three nasty twin daughters as they're cook ans servant at the cottage. It is revealed that the princess when she was six was identified as a master chef with a culinary brilliance which the queen discovered about and set forth to find their provider. From their the princess grows up until nineteen years old as they're servant whom possesses horrible sleeping quarters and herself lives off scraps. She embraces what she's got believing the ex-queen and the nasty three twin daughters of hers to be her family. That is until one day by a lakeside a charming prince approaches the princess. The Prince was indeed the prince whom she was to be betrothed to when she reached the approriate age of nineteen years old. The two fall in love but the Princess makes the mistake of telling the queen and the three twin stepsisters of the prince's she met and formed an attraction with. Upon her divolging the prince's name to the ex-queen stepmother she becomes revulsed with shock upon knowing the prince was the one she was to marry. She then sets out with dark magic to kill the prince. She from there then also locks up the princess in her sleeping quarters whilest she prepares another memory potion. The princess however escapes just at the time the potion is prepared and her stepmother is coming upstairs to administer it to her. The princess flees into the woods nearby during a violent rainstorm and falls into a swamp in which she almost drowns in. She is however rescued by a hooded old lady who then takes her back to the old lady's cottage. The old lady reveals her name to Little Miss Hubbard and to have been the cook for the princesses' true family until she was accused of use of dark magic and banished from the kingdom. Little Miss Hubbard for the next few days shelters the Princess at the cottage and even introduces her to the reason why her home kingdom believed she was using dark magic: Little Miss Hubbard possesses a collection of living kitchen utensils which talk, sing and frolic away at making culinary masterpieces. The princess however is still grieving over believing the prince she met has been killed and the fact that she may be stuck with Little Miss Hubbard forever unable to return to her true family in their kingdom. Little Miss Hubbard warms to her plight and sets her off on a journey to her home kingdom; she is however to be accompanied by three certain living kitchen utensils of whom Miss Hubbard trusts deeply will protect her from harm and lead her on the right path home. The objects include: The Peas In A Pod Holder, Shake Cup and even the talking spider which serves as an assistant cook to Little Miss Hubbard. The journey ventures on but is abruptly cut short when the group receives what appears to be a immediate letter from the wings of a dove saying that it is her parents saying to whoever receives this and should it be our long lost daughter please return to us at our kingdom on the corner of rock boulvard in case you've forgotten and all about us, we miss you with all our hearts and we need you back home. The Princess races off to Rock Boulvard ignoring the warning of her friends which state that her parents would not of sent the letter for Rock Boulvard is nowhere near the kingdom. The Princess comes there after abandoning her friends and is instead beset on by her former three twin stepsisters and ex-evil queen stepmother. They take her all the way the back to the cottage and prepare to administer the memory potion to her. The three friends she abandoned however find their way to the cottage and dight off against the three twin stepsisters and evil queen stepmom. They however are eventually struck down by a death potion thrown by the stepmom who then advances the princess with the memory potion. Meanwhile the Prince who was believed to have been killed by the queen's searing heart pain spell awakens from unconsiousness in the woods and finds his way to the cabin. He barges in and saves the Princess. The Prince then knocks over the cauldron containing the rest of the memory potion as the princess goes and kicks the memory potion out of the stepmom's hands. The stepmom then slaps the princess across the face and advances the prince. The Prince tells the Princess to run. She does so and flees all the way to the part of the woods from the beginning where as a six year old girl was first administered the memory potion. The evil queen back at the cottage gets the drop on the prince and throws him a death potion as well. Her three injured twin daughters call out for help but are ignored as the stepmom simply wants the princess and nothing else. She runs out and comes to the Princess at the exact spot. They face off as the Queen is brandishing the back-up memory potion she had on her. The vial however is struck by an unfortunate case of a bolt of lightning (revealed to have been cast by Little Miss Hubbard) which then leads the stepmom broken down and simply deciding she'll kill the princess and make use of her three twin daughters as her providers. However as she goes to spiral down a death potion on the princess the princess kicks at weak shins (were mentioned as weak from the beginning) which causes her to spiral off the rock boulvard boulder as the potion comes down on her turning her to stone and upon hitting the ground shatters. The princess then hurries back to the cottage (the time now being dawn) where the prince is frozen in stone along with her three friends. Little Miss Hubbard then materializes and released them from their stone prisons at the same time as knights and a carriage rocks up at the cottage revealing to be her father and mother (whom Miss Hubbard went and got before coming to the Princesses' aid). She shares a heartfelt hug with her true parents on their reunion and with the now awakened Prince Charming. The three friends get sad however along with Miss Hubbard as they uncertain they can come with her. She however degrees they do and the film ends with her in the kingdom kitchen preparing a spectacular feast with Miss Hubbard and all the kitchen utensils before dancing off in the audience chamber with her prince before her king father and queen mother. The three former twin stepsisters are also seen as food aiding servants. Cast *Polly Bergen as Princess Clara *Barbara Jefford as The Ex-Evil Queen Tuatha *Robert Loggia as Prince Adam *Miles O' Keefe as Pea 1 Peabert *Annette O'Toole as Pea 2 Peanelope *Catherine Bach as Pea 3 Peatricia *Jerry Adler as Shake The Cup *Mary Anderson as Little Miss Hubbard *Carolyn Jones as Alice/ Evil Twin Stepsister 1 *Alice Hirson as Balice/ Evil Twin Stepsister 2 *Sada Thompson as Malice/ Evil Twin Stepsister 3 *Alice Drummond as the Queen *James Maxwell as the King *Neville Brand as Lex/ The Culinary Spider Songs #It's Just Another Day Performed by Polly Bergen #By The Lakeside Performed by Polly Bergen and Robert Loggia #She Doesn't Get What She Wants Performed by Barbara Jefford, Alice Hirson, Sada Thompson and Carolyn Jones #My Name Is Little Miss Hubbard Dear, and this is the Cupboard Performed by Mary Anderson, Annette O'Toole, Miles O'Keefe, Neville Brand, Jerry Adler, Catherine Bach and various other voice actors who voice the rest of the living kitchen supplies #It's A Sad Life, Bad Life Performed by Polly Bergen and Mary Anderson #I'll Take That Journey For Home performed by Polly Bergen, Catherine Bach, Annette O'Toole, Miles O"Keefe, Jerry Adler and Neville Brand #She Doesn't Get What She Wants (Reprise), Running For What I Have performed by Barbara Jefford and Polly Bergen #By The Lakeside (Reprise) Performed by the Chicago Symphony Orchestra Category:Movies